Never meant to hurt
by scream18
Summary: Just a little one shot i wrote one rainy day


"**WHY!??" Alaina yelled, at her boyfriend.**

"**I didn't do anything." Draco yelled back, slowly loosing his temper. **

"**Really? Cause it didn't look like nothing when I walked in." Alaina stated, folding her arms over her chest as the tears threatened to fall. **

"**Alaina, nothing happened. I swear. Ask Blaise. You know he wouldn't lie to you." Draco pleaded. **

"**Are you so sure? Maybe he would lie to me to protect you!" **

"**Merlin, you just don't fucking get it! Just because he hurt you doesn't mean that I am."**

**Alaina rolled her eyes. "What don't I get? Please tell me. Cause apparently I don't get anything. Especially when it comes to my boyfriend cheating on me!!" **

"**I DIDN'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!! BUT MAYBE NEXT TIME I WILL, JUST TO PISS YOU OFF!!! NOW I CAN FUCKING SEE WHY HE WOULD CHEAT ON YOU. HE HURT YOU. NOT ME. BUT APPRENTLY YOU ARE TO FUCKING BLIND TO SEE IT." Draco yelled, letting his temper go. This was nonsense. He didn't want to fight with her. **

"**I fucking hate you, Draco Malfoy." Alaina said, so quietly Draco almost didn't hear her. **

"**Well the feeling is fucking mutual." he said, walking to the door. **

"**I hope you choke on your fucking wand." she yelled after him. **

**He simply flicked her off and left the room. **

**When he was gone, Alaina looked around the empty room and sighed. **

**Letting the tears fall freely. **

**He was gone. **

**And she knew it was her fault. **

**Why couldn't she just believe him?**

**~*~**

**Draco sat down on Blaise's couch. **

"**She didn't believe me." he mumbled, placing his head in his hands. **

**His father walked in with his mother and they sat down in front of him.. **

**Blaise sat next to him. **

"**Even when you told her to ask me?" Blaise asked, shocked at that. **

**Draco nodded. "She said that you would probably lie for me." **

"**I would never lie to her. She was my best friend first." **

**Draco sighed and leaned back against the couch. **

"**What am I supposed to do without her? I have never seen her so broken. I know she has been hurt before, but shouldn't she know I would never hurt her." **

**Lucius looked at his son. **

"**Draco, you know what she has been through. You have to understand that when she saw Pansy on you, the past came flashing back at her. She saw herself in the same position before she got with you. She thought it was happening again. I wouldn't blame her. You know she'll come around eventually." **

"**Really?" Draco asked. **

"**Yes, son. She loves you and you love her. She knows it. You just have to give her time." **

**Draco nodded and stood up, heading towards the window. **

**Just give her time. **

**He could do that. **

**He would wait.**

**He loved her.**

**~&~**

**~BANG BANG~**

**Alaina went to answer her door. **

**She was shocked when she saw her cousin Ron standing there looking furious. **

"**Ron?" **

"**You left him?" Ron almost yelled. **

"**What are you talking about?" **

"**You left Malfoy?" **

**Alaina simply stood there. **

**Trying not to let the tears fall. **

**Ron noticed. "Look, I don't like the git. But he made you happy. And he was pretty decent when he was with you. And now going to work is like Hogwarts all over again." **

**Alaina walked into her living room and sat down. **

"**I'm sorry." she whispered. **

"'**Lainey, I know he must of done something--" **

**She cut Ron off. **

"**He didn't do anything wrong. I just overreacted and blew things out of hand." **

**Ron nodded and walked over to her. **

"**Go talk to him. He needs you. And you need him." **

**Alaina looked at her cousin and nodded. **

"**Is he working?" **

**Ron nodded.**

**~*~**

**Draco sat behind his desk and tried to concentrate on the papers. It wasn't working all that well.**

**He couldn't get her out of his head.**

**Its been 2 weeks since the fight they had.**

**How much time did she need?"Mr. Malfoy, you have a visitor." his secretary said, poking her head in through the door.**

**Draco sighed, "Send them in."**

**He heard his door open then close as the visitor walked in.**

**He instantly knew who it was before he even looked up.**

**The scent of jasmine and vanilla hit him.**

**He looked up and took a deep breath.**

"**Alaina? I didn't expect to see you." he managed to get out. She was even more breathtakingly beautiful now then when he left.**

**She gave him a small smile. "I wanted to see you."**

**He stood up and walked around his desk.**

**~&~**

**Alaina took a deep breath and took a step closer to him. Stopping when she was right in front of him.**

**He tensed slightly at how close she was.**

"**I wanted to apologize. I overreacted. And I hurt you." she told him, not wanting to look in his eyes yet. "I should've believed you and I'm sorry I said those things and I'm sorry that--" she was cut off by Draco kissing her.**

**She sighed and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him.**

**He pulled away just a little.**

"**I'm sorry." he whispered.**

"**You have nothing to be sorry for, Draco." **

**He shook his head.**

"**I shouldn't have yelled at you. I know what you have been through. I never should've said those things to you."**

**Alaina looked at him and smiled, "I love you."**

**He smirked, "I thought you hated me."**

"**Prove me wrong."**

"**I think I can do that."**

**He leaned down and kissed her again, trailing his hands down to her ass and lifting her up. He carried her to her desk, moving everything off before sitting her down on it.**

**He ran his hands under her shirt, lifting it up to take off.**

**Breaking their kiss for a moment.**

**She ran her hands through his hair, moaning when Draco sucked on the skin under her ear.**

"**Draco."**

**Draco nearly came undone at that.**

**He quickly undid his pants and let them fall to his ankles and slid her underwear down. **

**No longer wanting to wait, he quickly thrust his member inside her.**

**Both of them moaning when he was fully inside her.**

**He didn't move for a while, just savoring the feel of her.**

**Alaina ran her hands through his hair and sighed.**

"**Are you going to move anytime soon or what?" she whispered in his ear.**

**Draco smirked and slowly started thrusting. **

**Alaina moaned and tightened her legs around his waist.**

"**That feel good, baby?" Draco whispered in her ear.**

**She nodded, "harder."**

**He obeyed, making his thrusts harder.**

**Both of them were lost in each other that they didn't hear the door to his office opening and the person entering until they spoke.**

"**Draco, couldn't you have waited until you got home or something."**

**Draco stopped and buried his head in Alaina's neck, groaning softly, while Alaina let out a giggle.**

**Draco looked up to see his Father and Blaise standing there. Both with smirks on their faces.**

"**Couldn't help myself." Draco said, standing up and fixing his pants. Alaina sat there and fixed her skirt before jumping down and giving Draco a kiss.**

**Without another word, she left the office.**

**Once the door was closed, Draco glared at his Father and Blaise.**

"**Do you two need something?" he asked, moving away from his desk.**

"**Just wanting to know if you wanted to join us for lunch, but apparently you're busy. If I was you, I would simply call it quits for the day and go home and finish pleasuring your woman." Blaise stated, smirking at the thoughtful look on Draco's face.**

"**Brilliant idea. that's exactly what I will do."**


End file.
